A NonDreary Rainy Day
by Proxy Naivette
Summary: Reid Garwin hated rainy days. However, THIS rainy day would be different. Caleb/Reid
1. Chapter 1

A Non-Dreary Rainy Day

Title: A Non-Dreary Rainy Day  
>Character(s) or Pairing(s): Caleb DanversReid Garwin  
>Rating: T for kissing, and some sexual references.<br>Warnings: SLASH  
>Summary: Reid Garwin hated rainy days. However, THIS rainy day would be different.<p>

Chapter 1

Caleb Danvers was hot. Everyday, this undeniable truth went through Reid Garwin's mind as he thought about Caleb. It was the first thought _anybody_ would have. The man was very attractive. He was literally photoshopped and perfect and kind and ohmygodhissmile.

It had been just after another swim practice when everyone was in the locker rooms. Reid had just finished showering when Caleb had walked in. Water droplets slid down his abs as he shook his hair. Caleb smirked at Reid as he sauntered over to a shower stall. That was the first time IT had happened.

The second time had been at Nicky's. Reid swindled more chumps out of their money, and bought another beer. It had been another lucky day for the blonde. The light was low and everybody was dancing, except for Danvers. Reid walked over to tease him.

"Hey pretty boy, where's your girl?"

"She's right here!" Caleb grinned. What in the world did he mean? Caleb grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him in to dance. Surprised, Reid followed. Not wanting to look awkward, the both of them danced as if they were a natural couple. Reid even held Caleb's hand as he was pulled through a cheesy spin. In the middle of the song, Caleb's hand brushed up against Reid's hip and he felt it again. What in the world? Warmth pooled at the pit of his stomach, and Reid Garwin couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

That night, Reid relaxed in his bed at the dorms as he thought. It had happened twice, that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, that unexplainable happiness. Butterflies, warmth, anxiety, excitement, arousement, this feeling could be attributed to so _many_ things. All Reid knew was that whenever Caleb smiled at him, it felt as if the world had shrunk and nothing mattered except for the fact that they were alive and together. He wanted to be enveloped in this sensation.

All of the sudden, he realized. What the hell, he was such an idiot. That last thought had made it obvious. _AROUSEMENT_. He was turned on by one of his best friends, Caleb Danvers. His body, his smile, his good looks, Reid Garwin wanted all of him. He especially wanted it for himself. He smiled into the pillow as he wondered how Caleb might taste, if maybe he would be a good kisser? That would be pretty awesome.

In class the next morning, Reid came to another realization. One, that he was incredibly slow (why hadn't he realized this earlier!). Two, that liking men meant that he was _gay_. Three, that Caleb wouldn't exactly take well the fact that his best buddy wanted to _rape him. _Reid ignored the teacher as he considered all these new facts (not that he payed attention in class anyways). He had never actually bought the bullshit that gays were sinners and all that crap, though he had often called the other guys faggots on occasion (no offense to actual gay people). Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be Caleb?

At noon, the guys always had lunch in the courtyard. On a good day, the sun would shine beautifully, and make the courtyard seem like a haven from the the classes that took place inside the ominous building. However, today was a rainy day. Fucking rainy days. Reid hated the cold and wetness. It always chilled to the bone and made you shiver pathetically. Instead of eating outside, everyone ate in the claustrophobic cafeteria. The guys picked a table towards the back of the small dining hall and started to chow down.

When Tyler was telling an incredibly ironic story about a horse and a mule, Reid failed to deliver the needed punchline. Tyler ended up delivering, but he looked over to Reid. The blonde hadn't touched his food, merely playing with it; he stared off into space, being quiet for the most part. Tyler nudged Reid with his elbow as Pogue and Caleb looked on, concerned as well for their best friend.

"Dude what the heck! You forgot to say the punchline!" Tyler admonished. Caleb nodded as Pogue added jokingly,

"What's wrong, some hot broad reject your offer? Must have been one smart girl!" Pogue started to laugh. Reid glared at Pogue, but chose not to reply to the bait.

"Bitch."

Nearly a week passed by, and Reid's new taciturn nature did not go unnoticed. Every woman, man, and dog knew that something was going on in the young man's life. Yet the jokes nor the threats from his friends could break Reid's spell. He was in cruise mode 24/7. One day, after the swim practice, Reid decided to high-tail it out of the locker rooms before Caleb had made it in. He even decided to walk to the dorms instead of the usual "hitch a ride" with a some poor sap. The cold air, dark sky, and wind did not make for a pleasant walk, but Reid was not in the mood for pleasantries. He wanted to wake up from this awkward dream. Wake up to find that no, he did not want, had never wanted, was NEVER in LOVE with his best friend. Half way there, the clouds dropped their load and it started raining heavily. Reid was possibly the most miserable man on the face of the planet when Caleb drove up in his Ford Mustang.

"Hey Reid! Need a ride?" Caleb said. It was really more of a statement than an offer. Reid hurried into the passenger seat of the car. He shivered horribly, and tried to strip off his outer jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

A Non-Dreary Rainy Day

Title: A Non-Dreary Rainy Day  
>Character(s) or Pairing(s): Caleb DanversReid Garwin  
>Rating: T for kissing, and some sexual references.<br>Warnings: SLASH  
>Summary: Reid Garwin hated rainy days. However, THIS rainy day would be different.<p>

Chapter 2

Caleb glanced over at his best friend as he drove. The blonde had been quiet of the late. Reid Garwin had always been the joking trickster type. Rules had never held any sort authority over him, even when he was younger. Caleb remembered when they were thirteen, and the first time he had ever fallen in love with him.

It had been his first taste of the power, such unbelievable sweetness coursed through him as he started levitating random things in the woods behind his backyard. Caleb had been undoubtedly showing off to his pals, when he accidentally lost control. The explosion had nearly killed them and took the life of a young rabbit.

Something about the blood and guts splattered on the ground stuck in his mind. Weeks after, Caleb was still shaken up about the power. But Reid made it better. One dreary day, Caleb couldn't help but sulk over the grave they had made for the dead bunny. His father was suffering from the power, was this really even a good thing? Consumed by his own anxiety, Caleb didn't notice Reid stalking up. Reid pounced on Caleb, laughing his head off.

"Hey man! You're not still sad about some dead rabbit are you?" He earnestly asked such an obvious question. Caleb's answered with silence.

Reid frowned. "You can't be serious? It wasn't your fault! You didn't know it would be so awesome."

"What about all of us! We could have died! The explosion could have made mincemeat out of Tyler, you, Pogue and me!

"Nah, that wouldn't have happened. I trust you more than that."

This was the first time Reid had shown such a sappy side of himself. Caleb couldn't help but smile at that. They walked back home together that day, and Caleb hadn't ever felt more happy. As the years went on, and both of them got pulled in deeper by the power, Reid was still always there when they needed him. No matter what curses or tough guy act he had on the outside, he was still the kind, all-around nice guy on the inside.

Reid mumbled something while Caleb was drifting in his thoughts.

"CALEB!"

"Huh, what?" he replied back.

"What the hell, I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes!" Reid stared daggers while Caleb grinned sheepishly.

"Haha, sorry. I guess I spaced."

"No kidding. You drove past the dorms while you were in la-la land. Are you sure you aren't high?" Caleb finally got a bearing on his surroundings and made a U-turn back towards the dorms (this time not spacing out or acting high).

The air was thick with tension, and both of them were itching for a conversation that neither had enough balls to start. Eventually, they arrived in front of the dorms. It was literally pouring buckets outside, and Reid couldn't help but feel thankful that he didn't have to walk home in this horrible weather. Finally, Caleb broke the silence.

"I.. I guess you weren't the only one who couldn't understand what this is"

After another awkward silence, Reid replied condescendingly. "What pretty boy? What exactly do you think this is?" The jaded reply surprised Caleb, but he handled it as subtly as he could.

Caleb leaned forward, cupped Reid's chin, and pulled him into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

A Non-Dreary Rainy Day

Title: A Non-Dreary Rainy Day  
>Character(s) or Pairing(s): Caleb DanversReid Garwin  
>Rating: T for kissing, and some sexual references.<br>Warnings: SLASH  
>Summary: Reid Garwin hated rainy days. However, THIS rainy day would be different.<p>

Chapter 3

At first, all Reid could do was accept. He couldn't pull away from Caleb, nor did he want to. Caleb's kiss was warm, and hot, and oh so sweet. He must have had practice with the many girls he went through.

Thinking of all the other girls that Caleb had before made Reid's heart ache a bit. He soon returned the kiss. Caleb rested his hand at the back of Reid's head, and ran his fingers through his hair. It felt just as perfect as he had imagined, had been imagining for years.

Reid couldn't believe that this was happening to him. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. Oh~... when did Caleb learn to do _that_ with his tongue! They fought for dominance, and Caleb nearly won, except Reid decided that enough was enough. He bit down on Caleb's tongue firmly and pushed him away, panting heavily.

"Reid! Are you insane?" His blonde best friend just seemed to be chocked full of surprises today.

"Hey Mister Eager-to-get-into-my-pants, how about buying me dinner first? What happened to your gentlemanly manners?" The both of them laughed readily, defusing the tension that was there only moments ago.

Caleb reached out to Reid's face, and Reid let him. He cupped Reid's face and pulled him close, hoping that his own body heat would warm his friend's shivers (when had he started shivering so violently?). Reid rested his head on Caleb's shoulders.

"Sooo are we a thing now?" Reid asked.

"Well...do you wanna be?" Caleb countered. It hadn't felt weird like he thought it would be. Kissing and touching and feeling Reid was the most natural thing in the world. Reid grinned into Caleb's shoulder, which answered that question. They parted ways, and both guys left feeling as if they had just lucked out in the lottery.

As Reid entered the dorms, he passed by many of the girls who had been lusting after him. They saw his happy demeanor and were stunned by the sudden change in mood. Today would be the day that Reid Garwin was no longer single or available. He was taken and nothing could be better.

Maybe it was because Caleb and Reid had always acted like they had something for each other, or because Tyler and Pogue were such cool guys, but neither even blinked when they saw Reid and Caleb eating face at Nicky's. In fact, Nick even offered them free beers to congratulate them on finally getting their shit together and breaking the sexual tension.

Of course there would always be those girls that always made disgusted faces at seeing this new development between the two hottest guys in school, but Reid didn't care. Hell, Caleb didn't deserve those stuck-up bitches anyways.

They had just gotten out for winter break when Caleb invited Reid to stay at his house for the vacation.

"So what do you think? My house, Christmas Eve, spending the night with _this_?" Caleb gestured vaguely to himself in a slightly rude, but mostly funny manner. Reid ignored him as they walked out the main entrance, towards Caleb's car.

Reid mumbled a noncommittal "Maybe?" before stalking off towards the pool. Caleb followed.

The pool was nearly deserted, probably because most everyone on the swim team had went back home, or were flying off to wherever their rich parents spent Christmas and New Years. Without the warmth of all the masses, the large building emitted a creepiness only possible during the cold winter months. Sunlight didn't shine through the windows, and the pool had to be lit by floodlights. However, with the over head lights shut off, the water made beautiful ripples that reflected on the ceiling above. Reid really loved this sort of atmosphere when he was swimming; he hated when he had to practice along with the rest of the team, it felt suffocating.

Caleb marveled at how empty it was, every foot step echoed across the hall. Reid disappeared into the locker rooms, and emerged in their trademark skin tight, navy trunks. Caleb couldn't help but smile at how sexy they looked on the blonde. Reid proceeded to dive into the frigid waters (they had forgotten to turn on the heater) and swim warm-up laps. Caleb just set his stuff down and sat at the edge of the pool, watching. He would have joined in, but he didn't want to miss such a rare treat.

Reid Garwin was in his element in the water. Nothing else mattered except his breathing, the strokes, the kicks, the way his body slid through the water. He swam 5 laps before resting near Caleb at the end of the pool.

"Pervert, stop ogling my nice ass." Reid said, flashing a devilish smile. Caleb raised his hands in surrender, laughing all the same.

"I can't help it, your fault for treating a bro to such a nice show!" Caleb teased, splashing some of the water with his foot in Reid's direction.

It happened faster than Caleb could comprehend, but he was suddenly pulled into the pool, the cold water shocking his senses. His mind blurred as he struggled to open his eyes, and when he did, he could swear Reid had a look of accomplishment.


	4. Chapter 4

The Covenant gift!Fic

A Non-Dreary Rainy Day

Title: A Non-Dreary Rainy Day  
>Character(s) or Pairing(s): Caleb DanversReid Garwin  
>Rating: M for a brief sexytimes scene. Read at your own risk.<br>Warnings: SLASH  
>Summary: Reid Garwin hated rainy days. However, THIS rainy day would be different.<p>

Chapter 4

Caleb resurfaced on the water, and dragged himself out of the pool. He glared back at Reid and started to cough.

"Dude, what the hell was that for!" Reid still had his mischievous smile. He was definitely planning something. Definitely. He sat down at the edge of the pool with Caleb and reached over for Caleb's blazer without any indication.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay in those clothes..." Reid said as he stripped Caleb of his clothing. Caleb was confused to some extent, but understood after he saw Reid's lusty look. The wet clothes were a hassle to take off, but they were definitely worth it. Every inch of Caleb's body was defined, and his growing problem would need a solution soon.

Caleb pushed Reid over and took control with his powers. He tied his arms in a feat of magic, leaving Reid vulnerable. He started kissing down Reid's neck.

"You.. jackass..that's not fair!" Reid couldn't articulate, Caleb was too distracting. Pleasure spread throughout his body from just being touched by Caleb. Reid was unable to do anything, and just let himself be ravished by his lover.

Caleb bit down at the nape Reid's neck, eliciting a moan. "You sick pervert!" Ignoring the insults, Caleb moved down his body, and palmed his erection. Reid groaned and struggled at his bonds. _ Oh GOD yes! _Feeling a bit more than frisky, Caleb quickly removed the trunks, leaving them to land in a place unspecified. Reid's moans echoed throughout the pool room, but there wasn't another soul to hear them.

Caleb gasped at Reid's member. It wasn't like he had seen it before, but he had never seen it _up_. It was bigger than he had assumed, but that was fine with him. _Very _fine. He tentatively licked the tip, and Reid shivered at the contact. That felt so much better when somebody you loved did that. The taste of it was... interesting to say in the least, but Caleb got used to it.

He licked _everywhere_, at the tip, under the head, up and down the sides, it left Reid an unintelligible ball of pleasure. He moaned to no end, Caleb was surprised that nobody had found them yet. However, Reid's moans were a drug to Caleb, it only made him want more of him. Caleb took Reid's erection into his mouth, and the heat of it was too much for Reid.

He thrusted his hips upward into Caleb's mouth, and this took Caleb by surprise. He nearly gagged, blinking the tears away. "Ca.. Caleb, I'm.. so.. close" Reid panted. He was right too, he didn't think he could take anymore. Caleb bobbed his head up and down, giving Reid the friction he needed.

"..Aah!..." Reid came in Caleb's mouth, to his horror. Caleb swallowed slowly, amused at Reid's "stamina". He let go of Reid's hands, and he relaxed on the floor next to his hot boyfriend.

Reid Garwin was not amused at all, however.

"I.. er.." Reid blushed sheepishly, turning his flushed face even more red. "I didn't mean to come in your mouth!" Caleb laughed.

"Really, it's okay. It's cool, and _that _was hot." Caleb smirked at him. Reid returned the smirk, and sat up on Caleb.

"Well then, now it's your turn."

That day, Reid remembered it as one of the few non-dreary rainy days he had ever seen.

Fin

A/N: Sorry mon amie, I couldn't bring myself to write a whole scene. I hope this still satisfies you though 3.


End file.
